


Fighting Fate

by SOFreddie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Derogatory Remarks, F/M, Fluff, Mental/Emotional abuse, Mentions of Blood, Name-Calling, Physical Abuse, Self-Loathing, Smut, Violence, non-con/rape, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOFreddie/pseuds/SOFreddie
Summary: Soulmate AU. Y/N has known since her Mark appeared, that she and Dean were soulmates. But, knowing she was far from his type, she found love elsewhere in someone with a similar mark. Now she struggles with the relationship she thinks she deserves and that may just kill her. Will Dean ever own up to the knowledge of their bond? Will he be able to save her in time from her lover and herself?* This series is COMPLETE *





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary: Y/N's Soulmate Mark appears and her father worries about what that could mean for her future.
> 
> A/N: Part 1 is here guys! This series is a bit of a ride, and I hope you all enjoy it. This series was a commission. Let me know if you’d like one of your own!

Receiving one’s mark was a Right of Passage, a Coming of Age that indicated a person had reached puberty, and the hunt for their Soulmate could begin. Everyone had a mark, some sort of symbol that marred the back of their necks. Finding one’s Soulmate was something everyone dreamed of. Unfortunately, roughly half of the population ever discovered their other half. Those who didn’t often settled for “close enough” marks, or ignored the marks altogether. It didn’t make for bad relationships, but nothing could be better than finding the one person in all the world that was truly meant just for you.

These were the dreams and thoughts that fluttered through Y/N’s mind as she held aloft a hand-held mirror, angling it to examine the mark on the back of her neck against the motel’s bathroom mirror. She examined the mark for a long time, committing every detail to her memory for when she found its match. She was grateful, at least, that it was a simple mark. Some marks could be outrageous or large or even barely visible. Her father’s mark was three rings, each smaller and nestled inside the other, white-ish in color, resembling more of a scar. She sported a simple black arrow, looking like a tattoo, pointing diagonally upwards, the head pointing towards the right, with three ‘V’ shapes at the base.

Y/N laughed at the coincidence, having been raised in a hunting family, to have a hunter-like symbol adorn her skin. It seemed apropos. Then her heart fluttered, knowing that she had seen that symbol constantly for the past few years, on the neck of her long-time friend, Dean Winchester.

Y/N’s family was close to the Winchesters and Bobby, their paths crossing constantly throughout their lives to the point that Dean, Sam, and Y/N practically grew up together. She had been harboring a crush on the elder Winchester for over a year now, his charm and protective demeanor quickly making her heart melt. To learn that they were meant to be together seemed to make sense to her. They were four years apart in age, same as Dean and his younger brother Sam. Dean was always looking out for Y/N, keeping her close. So she was more than excited to share the appearance of her mark with him.

She decided to fix her hair, letting it hang free, covering her mark. She smirked to herself as she played a scene through her mind, imagining the different ways she could reveal her mark to Dean when she arrived at Bobby’s. Perhaps she would casually brush her hair aside and let her mark be seen. Maybe she could put it in a ponytail and find a way to get Dean behind her, maybe in a game of tag or chase. She even considered pulling him aside and blatantly telling him, “I’m your Soulmate,” as she revealed the mark to his gaze. She imagined his fingers delicately caressing the symbol, a tender smirk adorning his lips. A shiver ran down her spine as she imagined his lips kissing over it affectionately.

“What’s taking so long?” Her fantasies were abruptly halted by her father banging on the bathroom door, causing her to jump slightly before opening the door with a smile, “Come on, we need to get on the road so I can drop you off at Bobby’s.”

“My mark appeared,” Y/N stated proudly, her skin flushing with the implications.

“Oh yeah?” he smiled at his daughter, sharing her excitement. He knew the rush of finding your Soulmate. He also knew the heartbreak of losing one, as his wife had passed several years prior on a Wendigo hunt. He had barely made it out alive, having been rescued by John Winchester. It was how he met John, and later his sons and Bobby. Her father immediately warmed to the other Hunter, as someone who was not only familiar with the lifestyle, but with the loss of a Soulmate and being a single father. “Let me see,” he gently chided, brushing the hair off the back of her neck as she turned, allowing him to view her mark.

His smile quickly faltered, his heart sinking into his stomach as his eyes took in her mark, a mark he had seen many times before. He couldn’t let his daughter be with Dean Winchester. Not that he was a bad kid. In fact, he liked Dean and Sam a lot, considering them family. But he didn’t want this life for her. It was bad enough that he had to drag her through it as a child. He didn’t want her to suffer through a life of hunting. He wanted a normal life for her, free from the supernatural, free of death and blood and fighting. He especially wanted to keep her from the possible loss of her Soulmate in the most gruesome of ways, to keep her from the pain he himself had endured. Y/N turned, seeing the forlorn look on her father’s face.

“Dad, what’s wrong?” she asked quietly.

“I can’t bring you back to the Winchesters, Y/N.” he stated, his eyes full of sadness.

“But…Dean-”

“I never wanted you in this life, let alone with another Hunter.”

“But he’s my-”

“I’m not gonna let you suffer like I did!” he shouted, suddenly angry, “Plenty of people go through life without their Soulmates. You’ll find someone to be with, to live a normal life with.”

“You can’t be serious? Dad!” she pleaded with him and he just shook his head. She growled, crossing her arms, “You can’t keep me from him forever, and you hunt with John all the time!”

“Then I’ll go it alone or with someone else,” he responded, grabbing their packed bags as he walked to the door, holding it open and waiting for her to exit to their vehicle. Y/N wiped the tears that began to fall from her eyes as she stomped past her father and into his old truck, slamming the passenger door for emphasis.

He sighed, closing the motel room door behind him as he rounded the truck, throwing their bags into the back of the cab.

“I’m sorry, I really am. But one day you’ll understand.” he sighed, looking at Y/N who turned her head to look out the passenger window, avoiding his eyes. He let out a heavy breath, closing the rear door and pulling out his phone.

“Bill,” John’s voice rang through the phone in greeting, "I’m already at Bobby’s with the boys. How far out are you?”

“I can’t come, John,” Bill responded with a heavy sigh, “It’s Y/N.”

“Is everything ok?” John asked worriedly, “Did something happen? I can come to you.”

“No, no. It’s not that. It’s just,” he paused, wiping a hand on his brow, “she got her mark.”

After a moment’s pause, John chuckled, “Ok, well you knew it would happen some day. I don’t understand how-”

“It’s Dean.” Bill ground out, “She has his mark. They’re Soulmates.”

“Are you sure?” John asked hesitantly, “I’m sure he’d be happy to know. As close as they are I would think she’d be happy about it.”

“She is,” Bill paused, “I can’t have her with a Hunter, John. I never wanted this life for her, you know that.”

“What are you saying?” John asked cautiously, an edge to his tone, “My boy not good enough?”

“This life isn’t good enough,” Bill insisted, “I think we should keep them apart, not tell them.”

“You know how rare it is for Soulmates to find each other and you want to keep them apart? They’re friends! They grew up together!”

“You know what it’s like!” Bill defended, “Losing your Soulmate, especially to this life…I’m trying to protect them.” Bill could hear John’s heavy breathing over the phone as the silence drug out before John let out a long sigh.

“Yeah,” he breathed in a clipped tone, “Dean would be devastated if something happened to her, even if she wasn’t his.” John cursed under his breath, the situation feeling like a lose-lose scenario. “So what now?”

“See if Bobby has any leads elsewhere. I’m gonna head East, for now.”

“Alright,” John relented, “Stay safe out there.”

Bill ended the call, squeezing the phone in his hand tightly before climbing behind the wheel of the truck. He looked at his daughter, who still refused to meet his gaze, as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. His heart dropped into his stomach before he forced the feeling down, hoping he was making the best decision, for both Y/N and Dean.

“Hey Dad,” Dean said, walking into the room to see his Dad ending the call, Bobby on his heels, “Was that Bill? Are he and Y/N on the way?” Dean asked, a small smile on his face.

John turned, casting a silent glance at Bobby before looking back at his son with a small, sad smile, “Yeah,” he cleared his throat, “Bill got wind of a case out East so he and Y/N are heading that way.”

“Oh,” Dean breathed out, his disappointment clear, “O-okay. Well, we’ll see them soon I guess.” he shrugged, trying to keep his hopes up for the next time he’d see her.

John nodded and patted Dean on the shoulder before walking with Bobby to the study. John hoped they were making the right decision.


	2. An Awkward Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After ten years apart, Y/N finds her way back to the Winchesters.

After ten long years, Y/N was finally coming home. Since the day she had received her mark, Y/N, and her father had traveled the country, working case after case to eliminate the supernatural menace plaguing humanity. She had seen John several times when he and her father had met up for hunts. She had even seen Sam a few times, grateful for a close friend that seemed so rare in her life. But she was never allowed to see Dean or he was off doing other things and missed the opportunity.

A few years ago, her father’s health had started to fail. A long life of food on the go had led to ongoing heart issues. After his recent passing, Y/N had contacted Bobby, letting him know of her father’s death. “He went natural,” Bobby had said to her over the phone, “He won.”

Now that she was alone in the world, Bobby had suggested she come home. Sam and Dean had some underground Bunker, he had told her, that was safe from the supernatural. He had put her in touch with Sam who was over the moon to hear from her. He practically demanded she come and stay with them, that they had plenty of room and would love to have her. She didn’t hesitate, eager to see the men she considered family her whole life, and hoping to finally be able to tell Dean what she knew this whole time - that they were Soulmates. Packing her meager belongings, she climbed into her father’s old and battered truck, making her way to Kansas.

* * *

By the time Y/N was rolling into Lebanon, it was getting late. Sam and Dean were at the local watering hole and Sam had asked Y/N to meet them there for a few drinks and frivolity before heading to the Bunker. She readily agreed, needing a few drinks to take the edge off and eager to have some fun out with the boys once more.

Y/N walked into the bar, her Y/E/C eyes wandering the room until they landed on Sam, sat at a hightop table situated close to the bar. She smiled wide, making her way over to the tall hunter.

“Sam?” Y/N smiled brightly, watching as Sam returned the gesture and jumped from his seat excitedly, wrapping her in his long arms. “You certainly grew up!” she joked, craning her neck to meet his eyes. She reached a hand up, tugging lightly on the ends of his hair playfully, “Nice ‘do.” she giggled.

“Yeah,” he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, “And you! God, you look incredible!”

“You grew up. I grew out!” she half-joked, gesturing to her now bigger-than-average physique. When they last saw each other, they were both scrawny and awkward. Now Sam was tall and broad. Y/N had filled out, getting her womanly curves and more than a few extra pounds as life on the road settled comfortably around her stomach and thighs.

“You’re curvy and voluptuous,” Sam smirked teasingly, wagging his brows at her playfully.

“I’m fat!” she scoffed, slapping his arm and taking a seat across from him.

“You are  _not_  fat.” Sam corrected, shaking his head at her choice of words.

“Here, Sammy,” Dean said, returning to the table and setting down a couple beer bottles hastily.

“What took so long?” Sam asked, sipping at his beer.

“Charlene,” Dean answered with a smirk, looking over his shoulder and waving at a thin, tall, and beautiful bombshell practically eye-fucking him from the bar. He cast his glance to Y/N with a polite smile before double-taking, his eyes growing wide and his smile warm and genuine, “Y/N?” he breathed out excitedly, wrapping her in a tight hug, “God, it’s so good to see you! I almost didn’t recognize you.”

“Well, it’s been ten years.” she laughed, blushing slightly as her heart raced. She knew, in coming here, that she was finally going to tell Dean about her mark. She was simply waiting for the right opportunity. Dean took a seat then, between her and Sam.

The three of them spoke and caught up on the events of the past several years, conversation and drinks flowing easily between them. It was as if they’d never been apart. Dean was overjoyed to see Y/N again but felt almost like a third wheel as her and Sam reminisced and laughed. He swallowed down the jealousy he felt, chasing it with a swig of his beer and shaking the bottle as he realized it was empty.

“So, why did your Dad leave all those years ago?” Sam slurred slightly as he finished off another beer. Y/N’s eyes flitted to Dean as she smirked and ducked her head bashfully. Dean flashed her a small smile as he pretended to listen, the ache from her absence somehow worsening as he watched her and Sam interact. He always knew they were close, maybe closer than he would have liked, but they seemed happy. Over the years, Sam had filled him in on the times he saw Y/N and they hung out. Dean felt like she was avoiding him and he couldn’t understand why. What had he done to push her away? Seeing them together now, he figured it was simply that he was just in the way of the two of them.

“This is it,” she thought to herself as she struggled to build up her courage. This was the moment she’d been waiting for. The moment she’d replayed in her mind a thousand times. She brushed her hair off her shoulder that was closest to Dean, partially exposing her neck, as she waited for him to look and notice. As she looked back up at Dean, her heart fell, following his heated gaze back to Charlene, who seemed to be waiting for his return.

“'Scuse me, folks,” Dean smirked as he rose from his seat, “But it seems I am needed elsewhere.” he chuckled, “I’ll catch up with you all later. Don’t wait up!” Dean made his way to the woman, who greeted him with a warm smile.  Maybe she could help ease his burden, if only for a while. As happy as he was that Sam and Y/N were picking up where they’d left off, he couldn’t stomach sitting around and watching it happen. Y/N watched Dean and Charlene momentarily, before casting her eyes over her own figure. That woman was all legs, perfect curves, perky breasts like she just walked out of a fashion magazine. Y/N, on the other hand, sported love handles, stretch marks, a muffin top…everything that was the opposite of what Dean was currently enthralled with. She sighed heavily, realizing she clearly wasn’t what Dean could ever want or find attractive.

“You okay, Y/N?” Sam asked, noticing her change in demeanor.

“Yeah,” she smiled tightly, “Just tired. Long trip and all. And you’d think that asshat would wanna hang with his super cool bestie from way back when.” she joked, trying to laugh it off. Sam returned the chuckle, his eyes drifting to the woman and back to Y/N.

“Don’t worry,” Sam patted her hand, “He’s always on the prowl when we go out. But I know he’ll be eager to spend more time and catch up, just like when we were kids.” Y/N nodded, trying desperately to hide her utter disappointment.

“So he’s always picking up sexy model types when Y'all go out?” Y/N smirked playfully, causing Sam to laugh.

“He’s almost always spending the night with someone when we’re out. Usually lookin’ just like that.”

“I don’t blame him.” Y/N joked, causing Sam to laugh with her. The two of them continued drinking and joking through the night, Sam had turned away the attention of some women seeking his company. Y/N was grateful. She just wished Dean had done the same. As she watched Dean leave, his arm wrapped around the woman from the bar, she decided it was time to quit her pining and move on. She could never be that woman. Her Dad was right. Plenty of people went through life without their Soulmates. Why couldn’t she?

“Come on,” Sam rose from the table, “I’ll take you to the Bunker.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side, “At least I get to leave with the most beautiful woman in this place.” he grinned with a light chuckle as Y/N rolled her eyes.


	3. Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Trying to accept that her and Dean just won’t happen, Y/N meets another man on a hunt and decides to take a chance.

After leaving the bar, Sam brought Y/N back to the Bunker and set her up with her own room. It was good, it felt like home again. Being back with the boys, it was like she was where she was supposed to be. She rationalized that, yes, maybe she didn’t get to live out her soulmate fantasy with Dean by her side but she did get to have him in her life. She did get to have him as a friend again and, to her, that seemed like it could be enough.

After moving in and living with them for a few weeks, Y/N was elated because she had found the Winchesters again, she was with family again, and because she had found Dean again. Dean was a bit distant at first, speaking in greetings or occasional friendly conversations. But he was mostly quiet, observant, and somewhat cold.

While Y/N had hope that she could get Dean to warm up to her again, her hopes were quickly dashed as she convinced herself that she wasn’t his type and he had no interest in her in that way, Soulmate or not. Dean was into those tall, beautiful, model-like women and casual encounters aplenty. Y/N was the opposite of what Dean constantly turned to. She considered herself fat, sporting stretch marks and love handles. She was tomboyish, a side effect of the hunting lifestyle, not allowing for dress clothes and makeup unless playing a role for a case. She was also dead-set on a relationship and never entertained the idea of casual anything with anyone, it just wasn’t her nature. She knew Dean couldn’t want her and it was a shame that she had to have a soulmate that couldn’t even look at her that way. But like she did everything, she figured she’d handle it and move on.

“Dad was right,” she thought to herself, “there were plenty of people who go through life without ever meeting their soulmates. They do just fine, so why couldn’t I?” Y/N decided, instead of feeling sorry for herself and her predicament, that she would hold her head up high and not focus on her Soulmate, but just hope that love, in any form, would one day find her.

* * *

The Winchesters and Y/N had been on a hunt a few hours outside of Lebanon. That’s when she met Daniel. He was a deputy and acting Sheriff when the current Sheriff disappeared, along with several other people. They ended up discovering it was due to a couple of shifters attempting a criminal enterprise. Daniel had been captured, and luckily saved - unlike his Sheriff counterpart. Y/N had to give him the talk, explaining how she wasn’t, in fact, FBI, but a Hunter and all that entailed. He was shocked and surprised, but grateful nonetheless. Daniel was like a cheap Dollar Store version of Dean. He even had a similar mark except his arrow pointed to the left instead of to the right. “Close enough,” she figured, “maybe he and I could make it work.” They exchanged information, in case he needed to talk or if he found other suspicious happenings.

Y/N was particularly surprised, one week later, to receive a phone call from Daniel as she sat in the Bunker library with the boys, searching for a new case.

“Hello?” she answered, her brow furrowed.

“Hey, Y/N. It’s Daniel.”

“Hey, Daniel. Everything ok?” she asked worriedly as she cast a glance at Sam and Dean, their attention now on her as she spoke.

“Yeah, everything’s been pretty quiet around here. I just wanted to call you. I was actually hoping you might like to go to dinner with me?”

Y/N’s brows rose in surprise as she glanced at the guys once more before rising from the table and walking towards her room, “A date?” Dean heard her exclaim as she exited the room.

_A date?_  Dean’s heart sank at the thought while he simultaneously grew angry on behalf of his brother, “A date?” he vocalized, looking at Sam with shock, “You’re not gonna go talk to her about that?” Dean asked surprised.

“Why should I?” Sam was shocked at Dean’s tone, “She can date whomever she wants to,” he shrugged.

Dean contemplated Sam’s response, his mouth opening and closing several times before he spoke, “I thought you and Y/N…” he trailed off, letting his implications hang in the air.

Sam chuckled lightly before realizing Dean was serious, “Dude, Y/N and I aren’t together,” he explained firmly, “She’s family.”

“You’re not-” Dean thought over Sam’s words and the past few weeks that Y/N had been with him, trying to make sense of it all, “But you’re always together and laughing and hugging…”

“She’s like my sister, one of my best friends. We grew up together and I’m glad she’s back,” Sam defended, “Men and women can be friends and not have to be romantic, Dean.” Sam chastised before realization dawned on him, “Wait, is that why you’ve been all cold and distant? ‘Cause you thought Y/N and I were together?”

Dean shrugged, dropping his head in shame. This whole time he could’ve been rekindling their friendship, maybe working towards more. But he had just assumed that her and Sam - and now, that sub-par country-hick of a Deputy was asking her out.

“Dean,” Sam interrupted his thoughts, “Please don’t go all big brother on her. She’s a grown woman and if she wants to date, let her.”

“Yeah, but that guy?” Dean scoffed, quick to recover and try and hide the truth of his alarm, “Not good enough.”

“What’s not good enough?” Y/N asked as she entered the room, taking her seat at the table once more. Dean noticed she seemed happier, brighter, and he hated it.

“So, Daniel asked you out?” Sam asked with a smile, giving Dean a warning glare.

“Yeah, he did.” she grinned, her smile lighting up her face, “I was a bit surprised, to be honest. But I’m kind of excited. He’s really sweet.”

Dean scoffed loudly, rolling his eyes. Sam fixed him with another look before turning back to Y/N, “Well I’m happy for you. Told you you’re beautiful.” he added with a wink and Y/N giggled.

Dean groaned, rising from his seat suddenly, “I need a drink.” he muttered, wandering off towards the kitchen.

“What’s that about?” Y/N asked.

“You know Dean, he’s just over-protective of the people he cares about.”

Y/N nodded in response before letting her mind drift back to Daniel. She hadn’t been with anyone in so long, let alone had someone show any sort of interest in her, and with their marks being so similar, she readily accepted. Daniel knew about her life, what she did, and didn’t seem to care that she was fat and rough around the edges. Sure, it was the fantasy. But Daniel was a good person, and she felt a surge of excitement that someone liked her, wanted her. With a deep breath, she pushed the thoughts of Dean and the fantasy to the back of her mind, determined to let go of Dean and focus on the man that did want her.


	4. Moving On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/N moves in with Daniel and they don’t see eye-to-eye about her hunting.

Daniel was perfectly average in every way. Y/N found comfort in that in the few months they had dated. It had given her a sense of normality that she never thought she could achieve. In the back of her mind, she knew her Dad would be proud that she had finally settled on a normal person, if not a fully normal life.

“Move in with me?” Daniel asked as he and Y/N sat on his couch, huddled against one another as they watched movies.

“What?” Y/N breathed out in shock. They had been dating for two months and she had spent a few nights with him at his home, but his request seemed so sudden.

“Move in with me,” he smiled warmly as his eyes searched hers, “I know we haven’t been together that long, but I love it when you stay over and I want that all the time with you.” he pleaded.

“I don’t know,” she muttered as she nibbled her lip in thought.

“It’ll be perfect,” he continued, “No more three to four-hour drives just to see each other. I get worried when you’re so far away. Not to mention, living with two other men.”

“Sam and Dean?” Y/N laughed, “They’re my family-”

“No, I know that,” he insisted, tucking some hair behind her ear, “But, it kind of makes a man worry, you know? You’re with me but living with other guys. It just gets my mind going and,” he took a deep breath, cupping her cheek, “I would feel a lot more confident in us if you moved in with me.”

She didn’t want to leave Sam and Dean, but she didn’t want to make Daniel question how she felt about him either. In spite of the alarms and hesitation going off in her mind, she was determined to make this relationship work. That meant compromise and sacrifice sometimes, right?

Y/N and Daniel decided to break the news to the Winchesters together, and Daniel could help her pack up her belongings. Sam was clearly uncomfortable with the idea, asking them if they were both sure and if they thought it was too soon. Dean outright hated it.

“You barely know the guy!” Dean shouted, glaring at Daniel.

“We’ve been dating for two months, Dean!” Y/N countered, “You know that in this life, we may not get to see tomorrow and we need to grab any chance at happiness that we can find.”

“I’ll take good care of her, Dean,” Daniel smiled reassuringly as his arm tightened possessively around her waist, “My place isn’t that far from here and, of course, you are always welcome at our home.”

Dean growled -  _actually growled_  - and Sam had to hold an arm out to keep him back as he was about to charge forward. Dean never liked Daniel much, something about the guy just rubbed him the wrong way. No matter what Y/N said or thought, Daniel just wasn’t good enough for her. No one would ever be good enough for her in his mind.

“I’m a grown ass adult,” Y/N growled back, staring Dean down with a fire in her eyes, “You all are my family and I love you, but you do not get to decide what I can and cannot do, Dean.” she stood her ground defiantly.

Dean shook his head, pushing Sam away from him. “If you wanna go live the apple pie life with Dudley Do-Right here, I won’t stop you.” Before she could respond, Dean had stormed off. Sam sighed, shaking his head at the situation, before smiling tightly at the couple.

“I’ll help you pack.” he breathed out, torn between echoing Dean’s sentiments and wanting Y/N to be happy.

* * *

“Where are you going?” Daniel asked in concern as he watched Y/N packing her duffle.

“Sam called,” she said as she continued hurriedly packing her bag, “There’s a hunt a few states over and they need my help.”

“But you just got back from a hunt three days ago!” he protested, stopping her actions and turning her to look at him.

“I’ll only be gone a week, maybe less,” she reassured him, pecking his lips before returning to packing.

“No,” Daniel stated sternly. Y/N turned to him in surprise, not sure she had heard him correctly.

“What?”

“I said,” he moved to her, removing the items in her hands and tossing them carelessly on the bed, “No. You just got back and you’ve been gone more than you’ve been here.”

“This is the life,” Y/N explained, “This is what I do. You knew that before I ever moved in here.”

“Why can’t they handle it on their own?” he countered, “They hunted for years without you. It’s not like they really need you.”

Y/N’s breath caught in her throat as she struggled to process his words. On the one hand, he was right. They had hunted for a long time without her. But if they needed her, she wanted to be there to help.

“Dan,” she begged, not sure how to reassure him. He was clearly growing agitated and she tried to think of a way to smooth things over with him. Since moving in, he had become more and more concerned about her hunts, about the time she spent with the Winchesters. She’d try her best to comfort him every time, and he would calm down, until the next time something came up.

“Do you have any idea how I feel every time you leave?” he snarled, “Knowing that you’re shaking up in grungy motels with those guys? Doing God knows what?” he gripped her arms tightly, causing her to wince slightly against the force of it.

“I would never-”

“You’re lying,” his grip grew tighter, “I can smell them all over you every time you come back. I’ve been patient and understanding, but I’m sick of you lying to me.” he emphasized as he shook her roughly to his words.

“Stop it!” she yelled, ripping herself from his grasp, “You’re being paranoid and ridiculous. You’re not gonna tell me what I can and can’t do!” she returned to her bag, packing her things hastily, eager to get away from the rising tension. She slung the bag over her shoulder, making her way to the door and stopping to address him once more. She looked at him, red and fuming, his hands balled into fists at his side, “I don’t know what’s going on with you, but I hope you’re over it by the time I get back.” she stomped her way towards the front door.

“Assuming something doesn’t eat your fat ass out there!” she heard him shout from the bedroom. Her heart tugged painfully at his words and she forced herself to shrug it off as she left.


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/N’s relationship with Daniel goes from bad to worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: GRAPHIC NON-CON, Angst, Shaming/Name-Calling (Degrading remarks), TW: Mental/Emotional Abuse, TW: Rape, TW: Physical Abuse (marking and spanking), Dirty Talk, TW: Suicidal Ideation (minor)

When she returned from the hunt, Y/N and Daniel sat down and had a long talk of mutual apologies and airing their fears and insecurities, which led to making up until the sun began to breach the horizon. Afterward, things seemed to be even better than before and Y/N was not only convinced her relationship with Daniel was a good thing but was hopeful for their future together.

When she received the call for the next hunt, however, déjà vu hit her like whiplash as she and Daniel fought once more, this time his breath laced with the liquor that coursed through his veins. She left again, on the verge of tears. Daniel’s taunts of ’ _fat ass_ ’, ’ _slut_ ’, and ’ _worthless waste of my time_ ’ reverberating through her mind on a constant loop. But, just as before, when she returned, he apologized and they made up.

For weeks, this became the new normal and Y/N found herself trying to compromise anyway she could to avoid the fights. She began going on solo hunts without the Winchesters until Daniel said she was gone too much. So she hunted less and less often until Daniel found other things to complain about, usually her physique, her cooking, or her sub-par domestic skills. Daniel grew increasingly disengaged, interacting with her when he wanted something or was itching for a fight. She considered leaving him, moving back in with the Winchesters. But she didn’t want to be a burden to them, and she certainly didn’t want to face the ’ _I told you so’_  from Dean.

After so much time being alone, dreaming of love and being in a relationship, as well as fantasizing over her Soulmate, she supposed she should be grateful to have anyone at all. Daniel reminded her constantly that the insecurities she had about herself, the things she felt made her unlovable and unworthy, were real and valid. She convinced herself this was the love she deserved, and it was better than being alone.

Y/N was drawn from her thoughts as she made dinner in the kitchen by the vibrating from the phone in her pocket. She reached for it, seeing Sam’s name flash across the screen. She cast a worried glance into the living room, seeing Daniel on the couch, engrossed in sports on TV, nursing a drink as usual. She sighed, retreating back into the kitchen and answering the call.

“Sam?” she spoke quietly into the phone, not wanting to be overheard by Daniel.

“Hey, Y/N,” his voice carried through the phone, warm and sweet as usual, “Listen, we’re heading out of state tomorrow for a hunt and we happen to be passing close to your neck of the woods. We were kind of hoping you could help out? Three heads are better than two and all that,” he chuckled lightly.

“I-I don’t know, Sam.” she sighed, rubbing a hand over her forehead. She wanted to go with them, if for no other reason than to be around people who made her feel relaxed and safe. But she knew Daniel wouldn’t be happy.

“I guess you really are settling into the apple pie life, huh?” he huffed a small laugh, but the disappointment was clear in his tone, “Well, maybe we could just swing by and see you for a little bit before we head on to the case?” he asked, a tinge of hope in his voice, “We miss you, Y/N.”

“Who’s on the phone?” Y/N jumped, holding the phone to her chest as she turned to see Daniel standing in the doorway to the kitchen, his empty glass in hand.

“Uh, it’s Sam,” she forced a smile to her lips, “They were going on a hunt and thought they might stop by and say hi.” she shrugged.

Daniel’s eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her, “I thought we talked about this? About you being around them all time?” he said with an edge, “Hang up the phone.” his voice was low and commanding. She swallowed hard, feeling caught between a rock and a hard place.

“I’m pretty busy actually, Sam.” she said, bringing the phone back to her ear, “I’m sorry. But we’ll make plans to see each other soon, ok?” Before he could respond, Y/N hung up the phone, placing it on the counter and afraid to meet Daniel’s gaze.

“Thank you, Baby,” Daniel breathed out with a grin, his hands finding her waist and turning her to him, “How about, since I’m leaving tomorrow, we spend a little quality time together tonight, hmm?” he slurred slightly, his lips trailing along her neck. She shuddered, both in fear and arousal.

She let Daniel guide her to their bedroom, his hands roaming all over her and tugging at her clothes. She felt torn, half of her wanting the distraction of pleasure, the other half wanting to bolt from the room. She forced herself to calm down and kissed him roughly, trying to make her brain go quiet.

Daniel responded with a growl, nipping harshly at her bottom lip as his hands squeezed tightly at her sides before he tossed her back on the bed hard enough for her to bounce. Her stomach rolled as she watched him approach her like a cat stalking its prey. He kissed her briefly, before swiftly rolling her to her stomach and covering her body with his.

“Gonna fuck you so good,” he breathed out against her shoulder blade, nipping at the flesh of her back as he straddled her thighs, her legs pressed tightly together. She felt him rutting against her ass before the tip of his dick poked at her dry entrance.

“Wait,” she protested in a panic, “I’m not ready-” her words changed to a pained gasp as Daniel suddenly thrust his length into her harshly, her dry walls spasming at the intrusion. His full weight came down on top of her, pressing her hard into the mattress where she could barely pull in a breath, “You’re hurting me!” she squealed.

“I thought you liked it rough?” his words accentuated by a hard thrust that pushed her slightly up the mattress. She cried out again, the lack of lubrication eradicating any pleasure she might have felt. She struggled against him, trying to push back or lift herself onto her arms. At feeling her struggle, he braced his forearm across her shoulders, keeping her firmly in place, the bones of his arm pressing into her shoulder blades painfully.

“Stop! I don’t want this, stop!” she pleaded with him. He growled, thrusting harder and faster as her fists balled into the sheets beneath her.

“God, you sound so pretty when you beg.” he groaned, before biting her shoulder hard, causing her to scream out and tears to spring from her eyes. His pace quickened as he continued biting and sucking dark marks across her shoulders and back. She knew, at this pace, he wouldn’t last much longer. She clung to the sheets, unable to move, and squeezed her eyes shut against his onslaught, waiting for the moment to be over.

A few thrusts later and he was biting her shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he came, before rolling off to the side, catching his breath. Y/N didn’t move, couldn’t move, as she lay on her stomach, her head facing away from Daniel as tears rolled silently down her cheeks. She still clung to the sheets beneath her, unable to make her muscles relax as she felt his seed seep down her thighs, turning cold and sticky as it met the air of the room.

“Fuck, I needed that,” Daniel chuckled, “All that cushion makes it easier on my hips.” He delivered a harsh slap to her ass before rolling on his side away from her. She wasn’t sure how long had passed before she could hear his light snoring beside her. She managed to curl on her side, tucking herself into a small ball as she cried, cautious to remain quiet and not wake him.

She couldn’t sleep. Her body was sore and exhausted, but her mind wouldn’t let her sleep. She just wanted to close her eyes and never wake up, disappear from the world. Death suddenly seemed better than this charade of a life she was living. After a while, she made herself get up from the bed and went to the shower. She needed to remove any trace of him from her skin. She winced at every move she made, everything hurt immensely. But nothing hurt quite as much as the ache in her heart.

After stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the sink, wiping the fog from the mirror. She stared into her own eyes, finding them red-rimmed and empty. She turned slowly, pulling her hair over her shoulder with a wince as she examined the myriad of teeth marks and dark purple hickeys spattered across her skin. She’d never even been hurt this bad on a hunt before. Though, she supposed, she was more guarded and ready for the dangers in those scenarios.

Daniel left the next morning for a week-long Sheriff’s Retreat, having been appointed the position after holding the acting title for so long. He gave her a peck on the cheek and a muttered ‘I love you’ before leaving. She listened as his car started up and drove off, not moving a muscle until the sound of the vehicle was long gone. She was brought back to the present at her phone vibrating against the kitchen counter where it was abandoned the night before.

She made her way to the phone, seeing Sam’s name lighting up the screen once more. Sam tried once more to convince her to go on the hunt with them, practically begging like a child wanting to go to the circus. She relented, needing to be away from the house, from her life. She needed a distraction and an outlet. She needed to hunt, to make something hurt as she hurt.


	6. Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/N goes on a hunt with the Winchesters and Dean discovers her marks.

Dean and Sam pulled up to the small house just as Y/N came outside, her duffel slung over her shoulder as she locked the door behind her. Dean’s heart skipped a beat as he exited the car, rounding to the trunk and watching as she approached. It had been weeks since he’d seen her and her absence in his life was affecting him more than it ever had before. As she reached the car, Sam jumped out the passenger side, wrapping her in a tight hug.

“Missed you, girl!” Sam beamed, “Glad you changed your mind.”

Y/N nodded slightly before making her way to the trunk. “Hey, Sweetheart,” Dean smiled, holding the trunk open as she dropped her bag inside. She offered him a small smile and Dean noted how it felt forced and didn’t reach her eyes.

“Hey, De,” she mumbled, patting him lightly on the chest before walking around him to the rear door. Dean’s eyes never left her, staring at the back of her head, her ponytail bouncing with the movements. As her hair swayed, his eyes caught the black of her mark, unable to make it out completely as her hair blocked most of the image.

He remembered the many times he thought of meeting his Soulmate, and the many more times he yearned to see his mark’s match adorning the neck of the one person meant just for him. For years, he harbored the thought of ‘what if ’ and why couldn’t Y/N have been his Soulmate. He would always shake the thought away, knowing if she was, she would have told him.

As she climbed in the rear seat, shutting the door behind her, Dean sighed, trying desperately to push the thoughts from his mind as he shut the trunk and climbed in the driver’s seat.

* * *

Dean was pissed. He was furious, enraged, and all of that anger and frustration was because of, and directed at, Y/N. Sam had taken Point, Y/N following and Dean took up the rear as they made their way through the rundown building. That’s when he saw it, her mark, clear as day. It stopped him dead in his tracks, his breath catching in his throat.  _Y/N was his Soulmate._  She was his, and she never said anything. She was his, and she was with another man. He knew she had seen his mark since it’d appeared years before, and therefore knew her own matched his. His heart filled with pain and rejection as it all washed over him, and his distraction is what had caused all of them to get caught off guard in the first place.

As the three of them entered the motel room Dean had secured, he shut the door. Every move he made was slow and calculated as he attempted to control the boiling of his blood, practically chewing out the inside of his lips and cheeks in an effort to remain silent.

Sam carefully lowered himself to sit at the small table, wincing as his muscles protested the movements. The hunt had left them all sore and battered, Y/N sporting the worst of it after being flung across the room into a wall. Dean dropped his duffel on one of the beds, quickly retrieving the first aid kit from within and setting it on the small table.

“How bad is it?” Dean asked his brother in a controlled tone.

“M'fine,” Sam grunted, “Sore, but nothing a shower and some time won’t fix.” he smiled tightly and Dean nodded in acceptance, “You?”

“Pretty much the same,” Dean sighed, casting a glance at Y/N, watching her sort through her bag and retrieve a change of clothes, “You should let me look you over.” Dean offered to her.

She looked up at him and quickly dropped her gaze and shook her head, “I got it,” she groaned, limping slightly towards him to take the kit from his hands.

“Can you even lift your arms?” Sam asked with worry, noting her struggle to stand and walk. Dean shoved down his anger, overtaken with worry as he watched her.

“Y/N, let me at least check your wounds,” Dean spoke gently, removing the items from her hands and placing them on the bed, and she shook her head once more. He rolled his eyes, tugging at her over-shirt in an attempt to remove it and check her injuries.

“De, I got it,” she protested, glaring at him and turning to gather her items once more. She limped towards the bathroom and Dean narrowed his eyes, quickly following and stopping the door with his palm as she attempted to close it behind her. “I said-”

“I heard you,” Dean glared at her, “Take off your shirt. You can stay in your tank if you want, I just want to make sure your injuries aren’t severe.”

“I can do it,” she practically whined.

“So, you can check and reach your back without issue?” he scoffed, “You can barely move, Y/N.” She shook her head again, trying to fight back her tears. “Is this about your mark?” Dean stated coldly, “'Cause I saw it. I know. So just let me help you, ok?” Dean tried to appear indifferent, uncaring. But in reality, he was ripping apart inside as he grappled with Y/N’s rejection of him.

Her eyes went wide as she stared at him. Of all the ways she had imagined revealing the truth to Dean and his reaction to discovering it, this was far from anything she had fantasized.

“De,” she breathed, unsure what to say. She fought back tears, wishing so badly that he would be happy to find out she was his Soulmate, instead of disappointed and disgusted. Dean shook his head, remaining silent as he reached for her unbuttoned flannel, tugging it gently down her arms. Her eyes were glued to his face and she was in a trance. She wanted to say something, but her mouth and brain wouldn’t function.

“Turn around,” he urged gently, a hand on her shoulder forcing her to spin so he could check her back where she had impacted with the wall. She felt like she was on autopilot, all of her conscious effort poured into stemming off the sting of his rejection. When once she wanted his fingers and lips ghosting her mark, she now imagined him behind her, scowling at its mere presence on someone who was nowhere near his caliber, someone he could never want.

The moment she turned, Dean gasped, his eyes widened as he took in the dark bruises and angry red bite marks over her shoulders. From the coloring, he knew the bruises weren’t from the hunt, and the bite marks looked like human dental impressions. His hand came up, a feather-light touch as the tips of his fingers ran over one of the deep bites that were starting to scab over, “Y/N…” he breathed in shock.

Y/N jumped in surprise, suddenly remembering why she didn’t want Dean looking her over in the first place. She spun quickly, “It’s nothing, Dean,” she tried to brush it off, attempting to push him out of the bathroom, “I’ll check my back, let you know if I need help-”

Dean’s stomach churned, his jaw clenching knowing it could have only come from one person, “He did this to you?” he growled dangerously and Y/N swallowed around the lump growing in the back of her throat.

“It was just a-a kink thing,” she tried to cover, shame filling her eyes as she tried, and failed, to lie to him. It was hard enough being rejected by your Soulmate. She didn’t want Dean to think her weak and pathetic as a friend too.

“This,” Dean gestured to her wounds, “is not a kink, Y/N.”

“He didn’t mean it, he loves me.” she defended. She wasn’t sure why she was defending Daniel, other than she didn’t want Dean to know the full truth of what Daniel did to her.

“This is  _not_  love, Y/N!” Dean roared, catching Sam’s attention. Sam hurried to the bathroom, seeing Dean holding Y/N by the shoulders as he kept her from turning so he could look over what had been done to her. The scene quickly clicked into place in Sam’s mind, painting a horrific picture.

“Did Daniel do this?” Sam’s voice was low as he forced his way into the tiny bathroom, looking over the abusive marks scattering her skin. Dean glanced at him, seeing Sam’s expression mirroring the rage he felt himself. They shared a look, Sam’s jaw ticking before he turned from the bathroom.

“Take a shower,” Dean urged, “But we are not done talking about this.”

Dean closed the bathroom door, closing his eyes and squeezing the handle too tightly before moving back into the room, following after Sam as he pulled his coat on, heading for the motel room door, “Sam, where are you going?”

“I’m going out.” Sam glared at him.

“Ok,” Dean relented, “Take Baby, get some food and stuff-”

“I need air, Dean,” Sam snarled, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the now closed bathroom door, “That son of a bitch,” he added, shaking his head and Dean nodded in agreement, “I supported her, Dean,” Sam looked like he was about to cry, “I encouraged her to go for it and-”

“Sam, this isn’t your fault. It’s completely on that asshole!” Dean growled.

“I know that,” Sam agreed, wiping a hand down his face, “We can’t let her go back there.”

“No, she’s coming home. She never should’ve left to begin with. I knew there was something off about that guy. I tried to tell her.”

“Hey,” Sam placed a reassuring hand on Dean’s shoulder, “It’s not on you, it’s on him, right?”

Dean nodded, his head lowered as he gnawed on his lower lip, “She’s my Soulmate, Sam.” he breathed out, meeting his brother’s gaze before dropping to sit at the end of one of the beds.

“W-what?” Sam breathed out, sitting in the chair he previously occupied.

“On the hunt, I saw her mark. It’s why I was distracted, why they got the jump on us, why she got hurt. She’s mine, Sam.” Dean held his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees as his anger took a backseat to his growing despair, “She had to have known. I know she’s seen my mark, Sam. Which means she  _chose_  that abusive piece of shit over me.” his breathing grew heavy as he tried not to cry.


	7. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/N tells the Winchesters about her relationship with Daniel and what happened.

Y/N emerged from the bathroom, finding Dean sat at the small table, a bottle of whiskey open beside him and a glass in his hand. She stopped, looking around the room.

“Where’s Sam?” she asked, her voice meeker than she intended.

Dean downed the contents of his glass as he slumped in his chair, sucking his teeth before sitting up to refill his glass, “Went to get food.” he muttered, unable to meet her eyes. After Sam left, Dean sat and let the thoughts swirl through his mind as he tried to decide what he was going to say to her, “Drink?” he settled on, knowing she probably needed it as much as he did.

Y/N dropped her dirty clothes on top of her bag on the floor, slowly making her way to the table and sitting in the chair across from Dean, now sporting a baggy t-shirt and sleep shorts. She accepted the glass from Dean and downed the contents, setting the glass back on the table. Dean refilled it, a little more than before, refilling his own and sitting back in his chair, his gaze finally traveling to her.

He let his eyes roam over her, his heart clenching at the sight of her huddled form, “I’m not sure where to start, Y/N.” he sighed, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“About what, De? The mark or Daniel?” she responded, a slight snark to her tone, both at him and herself.

“Both.”

Y/N knew Dean was angry, more than she’d ever seen him before. Her chest tightened as she convinced herself this was the last conversation she’d have with him. He’d take her home, drop her off, and leave her to her fate, she was sure of it. She didn’t blame him. She didn’t deserve someone as good as Dean.

“You remember, at the bar, Sam asked why my Dad and I left all those years ago?” she kept her eyes closed as she talked, unwilling to look at Dean, “He was supposed to drop me off at Bobby’s before he and John went on a hunt. But my mark appeared. Me and Dad, we both knew it matched your mark, that you were my soulmate,” her eyes fluttered open, glistening with unshed tears as she looked at him, “He wanted me to have a normal alive outside of hunting. He was afraid that if we got together, it would end bloody like it did with my Mom. He didn’t want me to go through that,” she shrugged and sniffled, “He called John and told him. He wouldn’t let me see you or you were busy doing other things.”

“Dad,” Dean breathed in shock, “All those times Sammy got to spend with you, my Dad kept me busy doing something else so I wouldn’t see you?” It was rhetorical, she knew.

“When I came to the bar, I was gonna tell you,” she admitted, staring at her hands in her lap, “But then there was that woman who caught your attention. She was beautiful and glamorous and everything I’m not. Sam said you always hook up with girls like that. I didn’t want to put you in the position of rejecting me, so I didn’t say anything. Then I met Daniel.”

She curled in on herself, her arms wrapping around her middle as the tears finally fell, her shoulders shaking as she sobbed. She jumped as she felt a hand on her knee and opened her eyes to see Dean kneeling before her, her sadness reflected in his eyes.

“I’ve been in love with you since we were kids,” his voice was so gentle and quiet, she barely heard him, his words not quite registering in her brain, “I wanted it to be you. I never bothered to look for my Soulmate because I only wanted you. It didn’t matter if you were my Soulmate or not.”

“But, I-I’m fat, and ugly, and worthless,” she protested and Dean scowled, immediately regretting it as she flinched.

He rose up on his knees, cupping her face and forcing her to meet his eyes, “Baby, you’re perfect,” his tone pleading with her to believe him, “You’re beautiful,” he leaned slightly closer to her, “You’re sexy,” he inched closer still and Y/N’s heart skipped a beat, “You’re fucking everything to me, Baby.” His eyes closed as she realized he intended to kiss her. As his lips met hers, her eyes went wide, before fluttering closed at the warm and gentle contact. He pulled from the kiss and she waited for a beat, relishing the sweetness of his lips finally meeting hers, before opening her eyes, immediately greeted by the stunning green of his irises focused on her.

The motel room door opened, startling Y/N as she turned to see Sam enter with bags of food in his hands. He closed the door, moving around Dean who never left his kneeling position and taking up the empty chair, digging out the containers without a word. Y/N glanced at him, then back at Dean, who’s attention stayed focused on her, holding her hands between his own.

“Tell me what happened,” Dean begged, his expression pained. Y/N’s mouth gaped open slightly as her eyes flitted between him and Sam. Sam leaned his forearms on the table, his attention patient and focused as he too waited for her response.

“I-I can’t,” she whispered, her shame overtaking her and she dropped her head once again.

Dean lifted her chin with a finger, then brushed her hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek once more, his eyes kind as he waited. Reluctantly, and with a heavy heart, she explained what Daniel had done. She left out graphic details, telling them enough to give them the general idea of what he’d done, as well as the ways he had controlled her and broke her down leading up to it. By the time she was done, she was shaking, the sobs returning full force. Dean drew her down into his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively and rocking her as she cried. He kissed the top of her head, before tucking her head under his chin and looking at Sam.

Sam was glowering, his skin glowing red, his jaw clenching and eye twitching as Y/N’s admissions flooded his mind.

“We’ll make him pay, Y/N. I promise,” Dean swore, holding her tighter.

She looked up at him then, “No, Dean, please,” she begged, “He’s not worth it. I just want to come home,” she pouted, “If that’s okay.” she added in a whisper.

“Of course you’re coming home, Baby. But I’m not letting him get away with this, with what he did to you.”

“No,” she insisted, shaking her head and forcing herself from his embrace. Her eyes flitted between the brothers, “I know you two and from the looks on your faces, you’d beat him within an inch of his life. I’m not saying he doesn’t deserve it, but I can’t have you doing that for me, carrying the guilt of hurting a person like that.”

“He’s not a person,” Sam scoffed in disdain, “He’s a monster.”

“Promise, Dean,” she demanded.

Dean stood, wrapping his arms around her once more and, against his better judgment, relenting with a nod, “I promise.”

Dean and Y/N fell asleep shortly thereafter, wrapped in each other’s embrace, their limbs tangled. Sam had stayed up, watching them sleep as everything Y/N said replayed through his mind on a constant loop. Y/N was his family, his sister, his best friend. Even if she wasn’t, she was a victim of something no one should ever have to endure.

Sam opened his laptop, attempting to look up some information. After extensive research, he found what he was looking for. He jotted a quick note to Dean before packing up his things as quickly and quietly as he could. He took one last glance at the sleeping couple before leaving.


	8. Burden of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sam’s pissed and goes on a hunt.

Dean woke suddenly, the sound of a light click rousing him from his slumber. He looked around the room, assessing any possible threat and seeing none. He looked down at Y/N, fast asleep in his hold. He kissed her temple and she snuggled deeper into the pillow. He carefully removed himself from her, deciding to make a trip to the bathroom. As he rose, he noticed the other bed was empty and made. He furrowed his brow, glancing at the open door of the bathroom, the light off and the room beyond dark. He turned to the table Sam was sitting at, walking over to see the piece of paper sat on its surface.

Dean picked up the paper, seeing the hastily scrawled handwriting.

_Dean - Found a hunt. Take Y/N home. You two need some time alone together. I’ll get her things from that house on my way back. - Sam_

Dean looked over the room, seeing Sam had taken his things. He quickly went to the door, opening it up and looking around outside. The Impala sat in its parking space untouched. He stepped from the room, his eyes searching the outside world in search of Sam’s form, but finding no one in sight.

“Dammit, Sam.” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He made his way back inside the room, deciding to message Sam in the morning. Y/N needed him right now, and he was determined to be there for her.

* * *

Sam sat behind the wheel of his stolen sedan, parked against the curb along the street outside a loud and tacky club. He’d been there for close to two hours, having watched Daniel enter with several of his new buddies from the Sheriff’s Retreat he was attending. Sam’s eyes stayed focused on the front door and from his position, he could cast a glance down the alleyway that housed the only other exit from the building.

Sam had left Dean and Y/N two days ago. He had driven, much faster than he should have, following the coordinates he found for the Retreat online. The whole drive there, he thought about Y/N. He thought about how their father’s had kept her and Dean apart. He felt like he was in the middle somehow, and had no idea they were Soulmates.

It made sense, the more he thought about it, that they would be. They were always close and thinking of them together, Sam realized just how good they were for each other, how good it could be for them. He blamed Bill, and John, and Daniel for everything. Bill and John were dead. Daniel was not, which Sam deemed unjust.

Sam shifted in his seat, as the front door opened, several of Daniel’s buddies pouring out with random women hanging off their arms as they stumbled down the street. Sam rolled his eyes as he watched them. It was the second night they had been to the club, leaving with different women than before, and Sam felt disgusted, knowing these men had wives and families back home, supporting them as they “furthered their careers”.

As his mind drifted, Sam almost missed seeing Daniel breaking apart from the group and waving off his friends as he stumbled down the side alleyway. He stopped, throwing his head back to take a deep breath before rushing to the dumpster, using it to support himself as he bent in half, emptying the contents of his stomach to the ground. Sam quickly exited the vehicle, closing the door quietly and watching the other men stumble off in the distance, before making his way to the alley.

“Hey there, Dan,” Sam’s tone was friendly and concerned as he approached the drunk man. Daniel stood up as straight as he could, still leaning against the dumpster and running the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Sam?” Daniel asked confused at seeing the Winchester, “What are you doing here?” he took a few steps toward Sam, “Did something happen to Y/N?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, before quickly snatching Daniel by the front of his shirt and slamming him against the brick wall of the alley, “You.” his voice booming off the brick as his narrowed eyes focused intently on Daniel.

“I-I didn’t do anything!” Daniel protested, pushing at Sam who didn’t budge from his position.

“The bruising? The bites?” Sam snarled, pulling Daniel from the wall slightly, only to slam him against it once more, harder than before.

A lewd grin spread over Daniel’s face as he chuckled, “Don’t be mad at me just because Y/N’s got a kinky side.” Daniel’s laugh was cut short by Sam’s right hook. Daniel’s head snapped to the side from the impact and he spat a bit of blood before looking back at Sam, his expression darker.

Daniel roared, pushing Sam off of him and delivering his own blow, surprisingly precise despite his drunken state. The punch caught Sam off guard, giving Daniel the opportunity to ram his shoulder into Sam’s torso, knocking him into the other wall of the alley. Sam’s breath was punched from his lungs in the impact and he quickly responded, dropping an elbow down on Daniel’s bent back, watching as Daniel howled and stumbled back from him.

Sam responded quickly, delivering several harsh blows that knocked Daniel back with each one before a right uppercut sent Daniel flying off his feet. He hit the other wall before falling harshly to the ground, his head making a hard impact as he landed on a loose brick that sat amongst random debris littering the alleyway. Sam huffed a breath, ready for Daniel to get up and he paused when Daniel remained still after several moments.

Sam blinked, his brows furrowing, as he cautiously approached the still form. In the dim light shining through the alley, he could see blood oozing from Daniel’s head, over the brick, and down to the paved ground below. He bent down, feeling for a pulse and finding none. Daniel’s eyes were open and wide, blood dripping from his mouth where Sam had punched him before. “Shit,” Sam cursed under his breath. As much as he wanted Daniel dead, he wasn’t  _actually_  intending to kill him. Guilt and panic rose in his veins like the bile in the back of his throat as he realized what he’d done.

Acting quickly, Sam exited the alley, finding no one around, and got back in the sedan, parking it at the entrance of the alley. He climbed out, leaving it running and opened the back door, before picking up Daniel’s limp body and tossing him over his shoulder, carrying him to the car and laying him in the backseat. He shut the door, looking around once more, before climbing back behind the wheel and driving off to dispose of the body and the car.

* * *

“Sam,” Dean’s voice rang through the phone, his concern and agitation apparent, “What the Hell, man? I’ve been trying to reach you for days!”

“I was busy,” Sam retorted.

“Too busy to answer the damn phone?” Dean roared.

“I just needed some space, ok?” Sam huffed.

“Are you on your way back?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m calling. I stopped by the house and got Y/N’s things. I should be back there in a couple of hours.”

“Was Daniel there?” Dean asked carefully. He was concerned about an altercation if Sam did see him.

“Uh, no,” Sam cleared his throat, “I guess he’s still on that retreat.”

“Y/N said he was supposed to get back last night,” Dean mumbled, “Well, at least nothing happened. I was worried you were gonna beat the Hell out of him.”

“Would it have been so bad if I did?” Sam growled into the phone before his tone softened, “How’s Y/N?”

“Other than being a shell of her former self and flinching every time I come near or raise my voice? Just peachy.”

“I’ll be there soon,” Sam promised, wondering briefly if he should really feel as guilty as he did, “We’ll take of her, Dean. You’ll see. She’ll be herself again, we just need to give her time and help her.”

Dean ended the call, and Sam frowned at his phone before tossing it in the passenger seat of the new stolen vehicle he’d acquired for the trip back. Aside from dealing with his mixed emotions over what happened with Daniel, he somehow inherited the guilt over what their father’s had done to keep Y/N and Dean apart. He was determined to fix this, to fix Y/N, to make things how they were supposed to be, and damn the consequences. He’d pay any price so his brother and best friend could find happiness.


	9. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/N struggles with Daniel’s disappearance and decides she doesn’t want to burden the Winchesters anymore.

The day after Sam returned, Y/N had received a phone call from Daniel’s precinct. Daniel had gone missing three days prior during the retreat. No one had seen him after his friends had left him at the club. All of his belongings were still in his hotel room. While they had found some traces of blood and vomit in the alleyway, the rain that had come through had washed most of it away.

Y/N finished the call, setting her phone down on the kitchen table and staring at it as her mind wandered.

“What’s up?” Dean asked, bringing her from her thoughts.

“Daniel’s missing,” her tone carried a hint of concern as she sighed, “He disappeared three nights ago at the retreat. Their theory is that the person who attacked him months ago, or someone related to that person, tracked him down and did something,” she looked up at Dean, pain filling her eyes, “We killed the shifters, Dean.” she whined, not understanding what could’ve happened.

“Maybe he ran into something else while out there,” Dean tried to console her, “Or was at the wrong place at the wrong time.” she shook her head, trying not to cry and grappling with her feelings of relief and heartache. Despite what Daniel had done, she did love him, at least at one point.

“Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy,” Sam mumbled under his breath, catching Dean’s glare. Y/N huffed her irritated expression aimed at Sam before she left her seat, hurrying down the hall to her room.

“What was that?” Dean demanded, scolding his brother.

“What?” Sam defended, “Daniel was a complete asshole and after what he did to Y/N, forgive me if I’m not broken up about it.”

“Was?” Dean asked carefully.

“Is,” Sam quickly corrected, averting his gaze from Dean, “Was, I don’t know. She said he’s been missing for three days. How many people do we find alive after three days, Dean?”

“Three days,” Dean mumbled, “When you were on a hunt, right?” Something in the pit of his stomach told Dean something wasn’t right, and Sam’s unwillingness to look him in the eye didn’t ease his fears any, “Sam, did you do something?”

“What?” Sam nearly squeaked, “No! No, of course not.” he replied quickly, “I was hunting a small vamps nest, I told you that.”

“And where was this hunt?” Dean pressed. Sam rolled his eyes, getting up from his seat, “Where are you going?” Dean followed after him.

“I’m not gonna sit there while you accuse me of-” Sam shook his head, “Just let it go.”

Dean watched as Sam stormed off down the hallway. He knew, he just  _knew_ , that Sam had to have done something. It was too coincidental. Sam found a hunt right after Y/N spilled all on her and Daniel. Then Sam shows up and suddenly Daniel is missing. It didn’t add up, or rather, it did, and the implications made Dean’s blood run cold. On the one hand, Dean couldn’t make himself believe that Sam could do that. On the other, he kind of hoped he had. Dean wanted to kill the guy but promised Y/N he wouldn’t lay a hand on him. Sam, however, made no such promise. Either way, Dean was grateful that Daniel was out of the picture and he could focus on Y/N and making her whole once more.

* * *

Y/N had been struggling for weeks. She kept mostly to herself, trying to deal with what Daniel had done to her, but also the fact that he was missing. She hated herself for worrying over him. After all, if something had happened to him, didn’t he deserve it? Dean had been hovering like a helicopter, eager to help, to comfort her, to get her to talk to him. He was sweet, caring, understanding, and gentle…and she hated it.

Part of her felt she deserved to feel this way. She had let Daniel put her down and break her apart. She had let him hurt her. She could see how it all affected Dean and it only made her hate herself more. She didn’t deserve him, didn’t deserve his kindness and his friendship. When Sam and Dean left to check out a lead on a nearby hunt, she had declined to join them. She insisted she needed the time to herself and wasn’t ready to return to hunting just yet.

The truth was, she couldn’t be around the Winchesters. Every time she looked at them, she saw pity and felt broken. She decided, when they returned, that she would leave, go back out on her own. The only reason she hadn’t left yet was that she was determined to give them a proper goodbye this time. She owed them that much.

When Dean and Sam returned, they found her standing by the map table waiting for them, her packed bags situated on the floor beside her. Dean’s smile faltered as his eyes traveled from her face down to the bags on the floor, before shooting back to her eyes.

“You’re leaving?” he asked, his heart filling with cracks on the verge of shattering.

“I just wanted to say goodbye,” she forced a smile to her lips, stepping towards them, “I didn’t want to just leave while you guys were gone. I think it’s time for me to get back out there…on my own.” she swallowed, trying to maintain the illusion of confidence.

“No!” the brothers pleaded in unison, “Y/N,” Dean breathed out, his hands holding her upper arms gently, “Please don’t go. Just, talk to me, please?” he begged.

“I’m a mess, De,” she complained, “I worthless and useless and broken and you don’t need that added stress on top of everything else.”

“You are  _not_  worthless and useless, Y/N!” Sam roared, stepping towards her and noticing her flinch from his anger. His face contorted with frustration as he looked at her, “You were confident and happy and then that asshole came and hurt you.”

Dean held her gaze, cupping her cheek to make her look at him, “Please don’t go,” he whispered, “If it’s me, if I’ve been around too much or pushy-”

“It’s not that.” she insisted.

“I know we’re…we share marks,” Dean swallowed, “But I understand if I’m not what you want. I’ll back off, I’ll let it go, I’ll do whatever you need me to do, Y/N. Just don’t go. I can’t handle you being gone from my life completely again, I just can’t.” his voice was shaky as he breathed out the words.

“I used to be consumed by the thought of Soulmates and love. I used to think that despite all the bad in the world, there was still so much good to live for. I’m not sure I believe in any of that anymore. I feel like I’ll never be whole again and that my being here just makes your lives miserable.” she confessed, looking between the brothers, “I’m not worth it.” she added in a whisper as she dropped her head in shame.

“Sweetheart, you have no idea how wrong you are,” Dean took in a deep breath, “I love you, so damn much. If you give me the chance, I swear I’ll prove it to you. Let me take care of you, let me love you. You are more than worth it, all of it, Y/N. All you have to do is stay.”

Her heart caught in her throat at his words. It was all she ever wanted to hear from Dean. She glanced at Sam, his puppy-eyes pleading for her to stay as he nodded to Dean’s words.

“Okay,” she whispered, meeting Dean’s eyes once more, “I don’t know how long it will take for me to feel normal again, or if I’ll ever feel normal again. But I’ll stay.” she agreed. Dean’s smile lit up his face as he resisted the urge to kiss her breathless, not wanting to scare her into leaving.

“Okay,” Dean nodded, reaching for her bags as he and Y/N walked back to her room.

Sam let out a long, deep breath as he watched them walk away. He was prepared to get angry and lock her in her room if need be to keep her from leaving them again. Sam would go dark side if necessary to protect the people he loved. On the hunt, Dean had continued to press him about his solo hunt and Daniel, but Sam kept to his story. He rationalized that he did what had to be done, and he would take his secrets, and their burden, to the grave.


	10. What Love Should Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Y/N slowly heals and Dean shows her what real love can be like.

For the first time in her life, Y/N realized that reality could be better than any fantasy she could conjure in her mind. Dean had been patient and kind with her. He never brought up their marks, their bond. He never expected anything from her, but made a genuine effort to just be there. Although they were both older, Dean was somehow still that goofy and charming kid she remembered. It made it easier to relax and be genuine with him. In a way, being around him reminded her of who she was back then. 

They would talk, sometimes for hours, about the lives they lived while apart, memories of when they were kids, and hopes for themselves in the future. As Y/N learned more and more about what Dean had endured in the decade they’d been apart, she realized that Dean was just as broken as she was, maybe more. But he was still pushing forward, still fighting, still laughing and cherishing the small moments of joy he could get. It was inspiring and helped her to heal. 

Little by little, Dean and Sam had coaxed her back to life until she found herself smiling more than brooding and laughing more than crying. Somehow, she even found the courage to start flirting with Dean and he reciprocated without hesitation, always leaving her a blushing, bumbling mess which she noted he clearly enjoyed. The flirting progressed to light touches, longer hugs, lingering looks, and a growing tension so thick it nearly made it hard to breathe. Dean was such a stark contrast to Daniel, the way he treated her, the way he built her up and made her feel loved and wanted. Dean never put her down or called her names, and wouldn’t let her do it to herself either. He was suggestive, but never forceful, always making his intentions and desires known, but letting her take the lead. He respected her, loved her, and it showed in everything he did.

“There you are,” Dean smiled as he found Y/N standing beside a table in the Library, looking over several books laid out on its surface. His hands found her waist, holding gently, and he stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at the texts, “Whatcha doin’?”

“Sam called,” she shuddered as Dean brushed her hair over her other shoulder, “He needed help with research on a case.”

“Anything I can do?” Dean’s breath fanned over her exposed neck and shoulder and she simultaneously cursed and thanked herself for choosing to wear a simple tank top that morning.

“No,” she stuttered, standing a little straighter as her hands rested over his, “I already found what he needed. I was just curious about some of the things I found.”

Dean hummed in acknowledgment, his fingers caressing over the mark on her neck, the feather-light touch more sensually pleasing than she ever imagined and she felt the tension between them snap like a rubber band. He turned her slowly in his hold, “So, maybe we can spend some time together then?” his breath fanned over her face, his eyes moving from her lips back up to hers.

“De,” she gasped, the look of love and longing in his eyes making her knees weak.

“Yes, Baby?” he smirked, that smug little smirk that made her stomach do backflips. He knew the effect he had on her and she wanted to have some sassy retort, some playful banter. But at that moment, all she wanted was him. His expression faltered slightly as her silence lingered, her eyes staring into his.

“You’re my Soulmate,” she breathed out, the red rushing to her cheeks as she realized she’d said that aloud, “I just- I meant,” she shook her head, laughing at herself, “I’ve dreamed of this since my mark appeared,” she confessed.

“Me too,” his hands cupped her face, his eyes lingering on her lips. He felt her pulse quicken and he smiled before brushing his lips against hers tenderly. She melted in his hold, the warmth and softness of his lips against hers clearing her mind of anything but Dean. He released a satisfied hum before licking at her lip, begging for entrance and she gasped, letting his tongue slide against hers. The taste of him was intoxicating, hints of whiskey and mint teasing her taste buds as she let him explore her mouth.

He pulled from the kiss, his eyes closed as he licked his lips, savoring the flavor of her lingering there. He opened his eyes, his pupils blown with lust as he looked at her. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes swimming and Dean felt an urgent hunger for her building within him.

“De?” her voice carried the weight of how much that kiss affected her and Dean felt a swelling sense of pride, “Make love to me?" 

Dean groaned, his lips finding hers once more, the kiss more urgent than before. His hands trailed down her sides, holding her against his body, before he picked her up by the backs of her thighs, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. 

She gasped, breaking the kiss and Dean gave her that signature smirk once more, "Gladly.” he proclaimed, carrying her with ease to his bedroom and kicking the door shut behind him. He didn’t release her until he laid her back on the bed, moving her towards the middle before laying his body over hers, his kiss hungrily devouring her.

As his lips trailed down the side of her neck, she moaned, her legs falling open to allow Dean to slot himself between them, “Wanted you for so long,” Dean mumbled between kisses to her neck. He sucked a small mark behind her ear and she gasped, her hands fisting in the sides of Dean’s shirt. He quickly pulled back, looking down at her and the look of surprise across her face, “Shit, Y/N, I’m sorry.” Panic filled Dean as he mentally berated himself for his actions, remembering the marks Daniel had left on her. He shouldn’t have done it without asking her. 

Y/N watched as Dean’s emotions swam and shifted over his features and she quickly cupped his face before he could move away. She shook her head at him, a small smile adorning her lips, “Don’t. I liked it.” she insisted.

“I shouldn’t have marked you,” he protested, trying to pull away and Y/N wrapped her legs around his to hold him in place.

“I want you to mark me, Dean, if you want to” she blushed, “I used to like hickeys and love bites before they became bruises and actual bites.” she pecked his lips in reassurance, “Make me appreciate them again.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Dean protested once more, brushing the hair back from her face.

“I just want good memories, with you. I want to look in the mirror and see where you’ve been. I want to feel your presence all over me, always.”

Dean’s cock twitched in his jeans at her words. The thought of seeing her with evidence of their lovemaking, declaring to the world that she was his, set his blood on fire in the best of ways. He couldn’t erase what happened, but he could sure as hell could show her what it’s like when someone really loves you. He kissed her once more before returning to her neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses and light nibbles against her tender flesh. As he found the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he opened his mouth enough to suck on the skin. She moaned in response, her back arching, forcing her core to grind against his jean-clad erection. He pulled back, looking at the dark red mark, then up at her to make sure she was okay. She was panting, her eyes filled with lust and he relaxed, confident that he could give her exactly what she wanted.

As his lips moved over her collarbone, down to nip at the swell of her breasts, his hands slid down her sides until he reached the hem of her top. His fingers teased at the skin beneath and she squirmed beneath him, her hands in his hair holding him to her. He reluctantly pulled away, his eyes locked on hers as he slowly inched her shirt up, making sure she was okay. As he tossed the shirt to the side he groaned, seeing she wasn’t wearing a bra. His eyes traveled over her torso, his hands following the trail before he sat back and quickly pulled his own shirt off and tossing it aside, not caring where it landed. 

Dean crawled back over her, the both of them gasping at the skin-to-skin contact. Her nipples rubbed against his chest as he kissed her until she melted into the mattress beneath them. Piece by piece, they removed each other’s clothes, kisses and nips littering each exposed inch of flesh as their hands roamed one another, exploring and worshipping. His hands mapped out the curves of her sides, her hips, over the softness of her belly. He was snapped from his awe, feeling her body tense.

“Something wrong?” he was concerned that maybe he had done something to make her uncomfortable.

“No, I just,” she fought the urge to cover herself, her feelings of inadequacy bubbling to the surface once more, and she blushed, seeing realization dawn on him.

“Sweetheart, you’re gorgeous,” his hands moved slowly but firmly over her womanly curves as his eyes locked with hers, “These curves, these amazing hips, just begging to be held,” he emphasized his point, his hands squeezing her hips, “You’re so soft and warm,” he kissed below her belly button, licking a little stripe before dipping his tongue into her navel. She moaned and squirmed, desperate for friction. He worked his way between her legs, his shoulders holding her open as he kissed and nipped along her inner thighs, “I’ve been dying to have these sexy legs wrapped around me,” his breath fanned over her center and he heard her breath hitched. He looked up at her with a smirk, his eyes trained on her as his tongue peeked out from his plump lips, delivering a teasing lick over her folds.

She whined, sitting up slightly to watch him. Once he realized he had her full attention, he went to work, devouring her completely with lips teeth and tongue. As she came down from her high, Dean kissed his way back up her body, loving every part of her. She was breathing heavy and giggling and Dean smiled down at her, pecking her lips gently.

“You still need me?” he laughed, holding her close.

“So much,” she groaned, her desperation evident in her tone. She gathered her courage, pushing on his shoulders to get him to lay back on the bed as she started kissing a trail down his body. 

He stopped her, cupping her face and pulling her back up to his lips, “I just want to be inside you,” he begged, his hands moving to her luscious hips and guiding her to straddle his lap. She swallowed hard, trying to fight the insecurities of Dean seeing all of her jiggling on top of him. But the love in his eyes gave her a bought of courage as she ground her wet folds along his hard shaft. His breathing stuttered and she smirked, her confidence swelling at the beautiful man beneath her, who wanted her so badly. 

She shifted her hips, sinking down onto him and stilling once he was fully sheathed inside of her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she sat up straight, his length filling her deliciously in a way she’d never felt before. She braced her hands on his chest, giving an experimental roll of her hips and Dean’s hands tightened their hold, his mouth hanging open as he watched her and relinquished control.

She moved harder and faster, gliding up and down his cock, filthy sounds tumbling from her lips as she lost herself in the exquisite feelings. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect,” Dean moaned, his hands cupping her breasts and pinching her nipples. She leaned forward, capturing his lips and Dean’s arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly to him as he thrust up into her harshly, punching a gasp from her lungs. He flashed a devilish smirk before swiftly rolling her to her back and delivering a deep and hard thrust. Her back arched and she cried out in pleasure. 

Dean increased his pace, the power behind his thrusts practically pushing her up the mattress if he wasn’t holding onto her so tightly. His lips found her nipple, sucking it into his mouth as he continued his relentless pace. He felt her tighten around him, then release, her juices flowing over and around his cock as she came with a loud cry of his name.

He was in awe. His eyes took in her open mouth, her eyes clenched shut, her hands digging into his back, holding him to her as her hips met his. The sight alone sent him hurling towards his end. He buried his face in her neck and with a few more thrusts, came hard and deep inside her. She shuddered, the feel of his warm seed filling her sending her into another small orgasm, squeezing more cum from his sensitive cock, and he whined.

He kissed her languidly, pulling his softening cock from her sopping folds. She whimpered when he pulled away and he smirked, grabbing a washcloth and returning to clean her and himself. He tossed the cloth aside before climbing in the bed beside her, pulling the covers over them as she curled her body into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you, De,” she confessed, tilting her head back to meet his eyes.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he kissed her gently, “Always have.”


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dean x Y/N have been together for a year.

_“De, no fair! Your legs are longer than mine!” Y/N whined, trying to keep up with the older boy as he ran through Bobby’s scrapyard._

_“Come on, Shorty!” he teased, before ducking to hide between a few of the old cars. Y/N caught up, her breathing hard as she looked around for her friend._

_“Dean?” she yelled, looking around, “Where’d you go?”_

_Dean jumped from between the cars, grabbing her waist and Y/N shrieked, jumping and spinning, slapping him on the arm._

_“You’re mean!” she whined and Dean laughed harder, wincing at the punch she delivered to his shoulder._

_“Ow,” he rubbed his shoulder and laughed at her satisfied smirk. He climbed onto the hood of one of the cars, putting out his hand to help her onto the hood beside him. They laid back, catching their breath and watching the clouds drift by overhead._

_“Hey, De?” Y/N broke the silence, turning her head to look at him. He mirrored her gesture, “Do you feel different, now that you got your mark?”_

_He considered her question, his eyes traveling over her features before he shifted, looking back at the sky, “Not really,” he shrugged, “I still feel like me, but there’s this pull, this urge to find my Soulmate now that wasn’t there before.”_

_“I’m sure she’ll be awesome,” Y/N encouraged, flashing a smile before looking back at the sky. Dean looked over at her again, that now familiar pitter-pat of his heart making him nervous. He had started to have feelings towards Y/N that weren’t there before. When his mark appeared, he was both excited and scared._

_He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but he wanted that bond and connection with someone and a large part of him wished it was Y/N. But her mark wouldn’t appear for a few years at least. She was his best friend. She was smart like Sammy and strong and brave like his Dad, not to mention really pretty._

_“I can’t wait for my mark to appear,” Y/N’s voice brought him out of his thoughts, “To be in love. To find that one person meant just for you.” she sighed happily and Dean frowned. He didn’t want someone else to be her Soulmate, he didn’t want to think of her with anyone. The thought alone made him want to beat the crap out of anyone who would come close to her._

_“Well, for now, you’re stuck with me.” he laughed, trying to make it out as a joke, even though he really meant it. She laughed with him and he briefly contemplated kissing her. He’d never kissed anyone before, but the urge to kiss her grew with each day._

_“I found you!” Sam announced, running up beside the car to look at them. Dean groaned, glaring at his younger brother and the intrusion, “You’re it!” Sam laughed, tapping Dean and grabbing Y/N’s hand, pulling her from the car. She and Sam giggled as they ran off through the junkyard together._

* * *

“I’ll get you, Dean!” Y/N yelled, laughing as she chased him in the scrapyard. She had been in the kitchen, helping Bobby set out dessert after dinner. Dean had playfully smeared some of his pie on the tip of Y/N’s nose, which quickly turned into an all-out food fight in the kitchen before he took off from the house, Y/N hot on his heels.

“Gotta catch me first!” he teased before darting between cars and disappearing from her sight. She huffed in annoyance, determined to track him down and make him pay.

She searched for a long time, growing increasingly nervous as she struggled to find him anywhere. He was stealthy, quiet, and wouldn’t be found unless he wanted to be, which only make her more frustrated. Did he have to be the best Hunter in the world?

“Gotcha!” Y/N squealed in surprise, her body reacting automatically to a potential threat, and quickly knocked Dean on his ass. Dean groaned from the impact with the ground and Y/N gasped, realizing what she’d done.

“Sorry, De. I didn’t mean to-” she reached a hand out, helping him to his feet.

He brushed himself off and laughed, “Damn Baby,” he chuckled, his hands finding her waist and holding her to him as she flushed with embarrassment, “You are so badass,” he grinned, “It’s so hot.” he added with a low growl and she giggled. “Look what I found,” he grabbed her hand, tugging her through the cars and to an old shell of a car situated in the yard. He climbed on the hood, pulling her with him as they relaxed back against the windshield.

“Aw, our old chill spot!” she exclaimed gleefully.

“Do you remember when we were kids, after I got my mark, we laid here and talked about Soulmates?”

“I told you your Soulmate would be awesome!” she laughed and Dean smiled widely at her.

“That you did,” he confirmed, pulling her to him, “I wanted to kiss you so badly that day,” he confessed, cupping her cheek, “I think I fell in love with you way back when and I always wanted it to be you, Y/N.”

“You’re such a softie,” she teased, “And still in trouble!” she added with a modicum of seriousness.

“Maybe I can make it up to you,” he shrugged, sitting up on the hood.

“Oh it’s gonna take a lot of-” she stopped, nearly choking on her words as she watched Dean pull a small black box from his pocket. He held it in his hand, glancing at her, then back at the box.

“We’ve been together for a year now, and it’s been one of the best years of my life,” he spoke and Y/N was frozen to the spot, “You know me, better than almost anyone. You’ve been an important part of my life for as long as I can remember. Every time I thought about my Soulmate, my mind went back to you. I never looked for my Soulmate, because I didn’t want one if it wasn’t you, Y/N.”

“De,” she breathed out, a hand over her mouth and tears brimming in her eyes.

Dean opened the box, revealing a small silver band with diamond chip, “Y/N, you’re my Soulmate, and you’ve given me everything by just being with me,” he removed the ring from the box and took her hand in his, “But I would be the luckiest man alive if you would be my wife.”

His question hung in the air momentarily before the tears did fall from her eyes and Y/N nodded, her smile bright as her body shook with emotions, “Yes, Dean. Yes, I’ll be your wife!”

Dean’s face lit up as he slipped the ring on her finger, tossing the empty box carelessly over his shoulder as he gathered her in his arms, kissing her breathless. Dean climbed off the car, tugging her with him as he made his way back to the house, pausing in intervals to push her against a car and kiss her more, their need for one another growing rapidly.

Dean burst through the front door of Bobby’s house, tugging Y/N with him as he made his way to the stairs.

“Hey, what did she say?” Sam said, poking his head around the door frame of the kitchen with a smile.

“He knew? You planned this?” Y/N asked in shock. Dean smirked at her before looking back at his brother.

“She said yes. If you need us, we’ll be in our room.” Dean added with a dirty grin, heading up the stairs with Y/N.

“Supply run?” Bobby offered Sam who shook his head, nodding in agreement. They didn’t want to stick around and hear whatever followed.

* * *

Dean shut the bedroom door behind him, pressing Y/N up against it as he devoured her lips once more, “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, De.” her hands pulled harshly at his shirts, eager to have him naked. They stripped each other rather clumsily, tripping over their shoes and clothes on the floor as they giggled and kissed, before falling into the bed together.

Y/N rolled Dean to his back, kissing down his chest as her hand wrapped around him, stroking him. As she came face to face with his cock, she smirked up at him, seeing him watching her with rapt attention, before she licked a long stripe up the underside, flicking her tongue over the small slit at the head. Dean groaned, his head dropping back to the pillow. She licked her lips before taking him into her mouth as far as she could, rising back up with a tight suck. She continued to bob up and down his length, her other hand cupping and massaging his balls as he panted and the most beautiful sounds of desperation tumbled from his lips.

He growled before grabbing her up and flipping her to her back, his fingers seeking out her core and finding her wet, “You’re too good at that,” he groaned, working his way between her legs and attacking her clit with pinpoint accuracy as he worked to fingers into her warmth.

“Oh, God,” her hand found his hair, her hips gyrating against him as he rapidly worked her towards orgasm, “De, I’m gonna cum, DE!” he worked her through her high, lapping and slurping at her juices until she was a shuddering mess. He hummed in satisfaction, slithering his way up her body and settling his hips between her legs.

“You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on,” he said before kissing her hard. She moaned at the taste of him, spreading her legs wider and he ran his heavy length along her glistening folds, the head bumping against her sensitive clit repeatedly.

“Ugh, get inside me, please,” she begged. Dean cursed under his breath, he’d never get tired of hearing her beg for him, her voice wrecked and needy. He shifted his hips, his cock sliding into her with ease, and they both groaned in satisfaction at him being fully sheathed within her heat. He sucked a dark mark behind her ear before moving his hips in long, slow strokes.

“Mine,” he whispered reverently, his strokes picking up in pace as he pushed as deep as he could on every pass, hitting her sweet spot dead on. An endless stream of moans, groans, grunts, and pleas fell from her parted lips as she clung to him tightly, her hips meeting his every thrust.

“Yours, De, all yours. Make me yours, please.” He could feel her growing closer and worked a hand between them, rubbing his thumb in tight circles over her clit as he worked himself into her harder and deeper with each thrust, “Cum for me, Baby,” he begged, needing to feel her walls clenching around him.

She came with a shout, her body tensing and releasing with the effort, a scream of his name ripping from the back of her throat. He held off on his own release as long as he could, pumping his hips furiously as he worked her through her high, taking in every aspect of her blissed-out expression as she came undone for him. After a few short thrusts, he came hard, pressing his hips firmly into hers as he released deep inside of her, his cock twitching out his load into her as her walls continued to flutter around him, milking him for every drop.

He brushed the hair back from her face gingerly as he waited for her to come down from her high. Her eyes fluttered open, a dopey grin on her face as she started to giggle. Dean couldn’t help it, her laughter was infectious, causing him to chuckle as well in the post-orgasmic bliss.

They cleaned up, tucking themselves under the covers and tangling their limbs as they held onto each other. Dean was all she ever wanted and being with him was more than she ever imagined it could be. It’s amazing what can happen when you stop fighting fate.


End file.
